


Miraculous Group Chat

by ViXen_LaDy36



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Group chat, crack-fic, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViXen_LaDy36/pseuds/ViXen_LaDy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They text about random things, have heart to hearts,  RPG wars and just talk. Like that show 'friends', but only with more attractive people and better actors. Take that! [ON HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change your username!

**Author's Note:**

> We learn not to use ladybug or chat noir related names.

_iloveLadybug87_   _has added_   _MariChat, NinohassickBeats, and iloveLadybug78 to the conversation_

 

 

__

iloveLadybug87: Adrien, we can't both be iloveLadybug! Change your username!

iloveLadybug78: If I change my username, then I change the truth, you're going to have to fight me for it! *Pulls out Yoyo*

iloveLadybug87: OH HECK NAW! You do not wanna start this with me boi! 

 

_iloveLadybug87 has left the conversation_

Ninohassickbeats: Ohh..you're gonna get it now..

MariChat: Prepare for real battle Adrien, it was a pleasure knowing you... R.I.P. Adrien..

iloveLadybug78: W8, what..? OH MY GOD

Ninohassickbeats: WHAT!?

iloveLadybug78: SHE'S AT MY HOUSE! SHE GOT THROUGH THE GATES! SHE'S AT MY BEDROOM DOOR! SEND BACKUP! 

......

......

MariChat: Sorry, nobody can help the Alya storm, not her best friend, or her boyfriend, good luck!

iloveLadybug78: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME! SHE'S IN MY ROOM! I'M HIDING IN THE BATHROOM!

 

_iloveLadybug87 has joined the conversation_

 

iloveLadybug87: You really shouldn't text your location in group chat Adrien, at least I know where you are now....>:)..

 

_iloveLadybug87 has left the conversation_

 

iloveLadybug78: HAALLLPPPPPP!!!!!-

 

[iloveLadybug78 changed username to ILOSTTOALYA]

[ILOSTTOALYA changed username to PrinceofParis]

 

_iloveLadybug has joined the coversation_

 

 

PrinceofParis: Alya you suck. Change your name.

iloveLadybug87: Fine, but nobody is allowed to use iloveLadybug or Chat noir in anyway possible! That means you Mari!

MariChat: WAIT WHAT!?

[iloveLadybug changed username to LadyWifi]

LadyWifi: You know what I'm talking about Mari-CHAT! As in THE SHIP MARI-CHAT-NOIR!

MariChat: I have no idea what you're talking about.

LadyWifi: Marinette! I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN USING THIS CHAT

 

_MariChat has left the conversation_

 

LadyWifi: Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just don't really know anymore...
> 
> Has some swearing..OKAY, A LOT OF SWEARING..

_LadyWifi has added Ninohassickbeats, to the conversation._

 

LadyWifi: Class is sooo boring.. Anything interesting?

 

Ninohassickbeats: Adrien sleeps in Ladybug PJs.

 

LadyWifi: That's nothing compared to Marinette's walls filled to the brim with Adrien photos, and don't get me started with her dream journal!

 

Ninohassickbeats: Wait, people still have those?

 

_MariChat has joined the conversation_

 

_PrinceofParis has joined the conversation_

 

LadyWifi: Nope. Only Marinette. 

 

Ninohassickbeats: Well Adrien's THREE computer monitors are either on the Ladyblog, searching up Ladybug, or just OFF. Three settings for his high-tech computers! 

 

LadyWifi: Marinette has a closet shrine. And you've seen her closet.

 

Ninohassickbeats: Same thing for Adrien, but he has a walk-in closet shrine to Ladybug. Then he has another walk-in closet for his clothing.

 

LadyWifi: Touche Master, but has Adrien photo-shopped Ladybug  **naked**?

 

Ninohassickbeats: That's messed up, even for her, but has Marinette-

 

MariChat: DON'T EVEN THINK OF FINISHING THAT SENTENCE YOU PIECE OF-

 

PrinceofParis: Mari! Language!

 

MariChat: YOU WANNA KNOW LANGUAGE!? I'LL SHOW YOU LANGUAGE!!!

MariChat: You think this funny you little pansy Shits!?You two fuckbois are treading on dangerous territory where it has consequences! I'mma bout to go all yandere style on your black-asses Niggas!!! And you WHITEBOI!! Don't think your little bitch-asses are safe, cause I'm coming for you shits, Prince of Paris my ass...

 

_MariChat has left the conversation_

 

Ninohassickbeats: Uuhhh...

 

LadyWifi: She got detention, apparently, screaming curse words in the middle of class at us is uncouth, and a violation of school rules, she's getting walked to the office as we text.

 

PrinceofParis: You know u 2 are dead after detention rite?

 

Ninohassickbeats: Yeah, but she's racist! And class just let out for the day...wait, detention's canceled! 

 

LadyWifi: NINO RUN! U 2 ADRIEN! SHE'S RUNNING!!!

 

_LadyWifi has left the conversation_

 

_PrinceofParis has left the conversation_

 

_Ninohassickbeats has left the conversation_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just don't know anymore...

_LadyWifi has added MariChat, PrincerofParis, and NinohassickBeats to the coversation_

 

 

LadyWifi: Has anybody noticed how Adrien's hair looks like layers of bananas?

 

PrinceofParis: What's that supposed to mean?

 

MariChat: Just that your hair looks like a gorilla's snack,  _Banana Boy..._

 

[PrinceofParis changed username to BananaBoy]

 

BananaBoy: So? That means I'm delicious..*wink wink*

 

MariChat: Yeah, but it also means you're only attractive to monkeys and the occasional Chloe..#SorryNotSorry

 

LadyWifi: Ooohh!! Need some ice for that BURN Banana Boy?

 

BananaBoy: Rude..wait...

LadyWifi: Don't you dare...

 

BananaBoy: *sings* 'Why you gotta be so Ruude!'

 

LadyWifi: OH HECK NAW!

 

 

_LadyWifi has left the conversation_

 

 

MariChat: Laamme....

 

 

_MariChat has left the conversation_

 

 

NinohassickBeats: Dude. Just..DUDE. 

 

 

_NinohassickBeats has left the conversation_

 

 

BananaBoy: *sings*'I am just a blond Banana Boy, alone in a chat-room...'

 

_MariChat has joined the conversation_

 

MariChat: Just-Just shut up Adrien..*sings* 'A dream is a wish your heart makes..'

 

_LadyWifi has joined the conversation_

 

LadyWifi: *joins in* 'When you're fast asleep..'

 

_NinohassickBeats has joined the conversation_

 

NinohassickBeats: *Sings along* 'In dreams you will lose.....'

 

BananaBoy: *SINGS* 'Your **BANANA**   aches.. (>:) )

 

MariChat: OMFG.

LadyWifi: YOU RUINED THE MOMENT.

NinohassickBeats: DUDE. NO.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn to help our friends in their time of need..;)
> 
> Also, a special comment on how somebody wants to see Adrien and Nino beat up, so here it is!

_PrinceofParis has added NinohassickBeats, MariChat, and LadyWifi to the conversation_

 

PrinceofParis: HELP US, SOS!!

NinohassickBeats: SOME GUYS ARE CHASING US!

 

MariChat: What!? Where are you?!

MariChat: Also, don't let Alya know, she will  **destroy** them..

 

LadyWifi: Too late...HOLD ON, MAMA'S COMING!!

PrinceofParis: Ooh! Alya tackled one of them! She got a punch in!

 

MariChat: Not again..I'm coming..

NinohassickBeats: Dude, don't bother, I'm gathering the  **Ultimate Adrien Force**...

PrinceofParis: ni **NO**.

Ninohassickbeats: ni **YES.**

 

[NinohassickBeats changed username to Ni **YES** ]

 

_Ni **YES** has added QueenBeeChloexoxo and LilaLove <3 to the conversation_

 

QueenBeeChloexoxo: What am I doing here in this..loathsome hell-hole? 

 

LilaLove<3: You? What am I  doing here? If this is a hell-hole, then you deserve to be here..

QueenBeeChloexoxo: EXCUSE ME!? YOU LITTLE SKA-

Ni **YES:** CHLOE! LILA!

 

LilaLove<3: WHAT!?

QueenBeeChloexoxo:  **WHAT!?!**

 

Ni **YES** : Adrien, your dream guy, is about to get his perfect face punched in by some jocks outside of school, so..you gonna help him or not?

QueenBeeChloexoxo: MY ADRI-KINS!! I WILL MAKE SURE THEY NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!

LilaLove<3:  **I will make sure they pay the price for what they did, slowly, agonizing pain for trying to damage the image of perfect that is Adrien...**

 

Ni **YES:** daum girl, what about me..

 

QueenBeeChloexoxo: What about it?

Ni **YES:** That's cold..

QueenBeeChloexoxo: Cold? I've never experienced that before, I'm more of a salty type.

LilaLove<3:#SaltQueen2k161

 

[QueenBeeChloexoxo changed username to SaltQueen2k16]

SaltQueen2k16: Sugar, Sweets, not my style, Salt and Spice, all worth the while..#saltQueen

 

LilaLove<3: That's actually kinda cool..

Ni **YES:** Cool? I need you to rap 4 1 of my songs! Once I stop bleeding from my arm..those Jocks hurt..

 

[PrinceofParis changed username to PrincelyDamaged]

PrincelyDamaged: 2 HOURS. NONE OF YOU CAME!

PrincelyDamaged: MARI AND ALYA GAVE UP AFTER A FEW PUNCHES IN!

PrincelyDamaged: THOSE JOCKS HURT MY FACE! MY MODEL FACE!

PrincelyDamaged: I HAVE A BLACK EYE!

PrincelyDamaged: ARE ANY OF  YOU LISTENING!?!?

PrincelyDamaged: MY OWN FRIENDS..

 

 _MariChat, LadyWifi, Ni_ **YES** ,  _SaltQueen2k16, and LilaLove <3 have seen this_

 

PrincelyDamaged: .....

PrincelyDamaged: .......

PrincelyDamaged: .........

 

PrincelyDamaged: OH COME ON!

 

 

 


	5. ROAAD TRIIIPP!! part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I put off on this fic for so long, and missed my chance for a halloween special, so I'm putting it in this chapter! Also, Marinette takes the gang, including Nathaniel, on a road trip to a halloween festival! They are like, 17, so it's okay. But before that, tons of things happen before she can make her big announcement on it! Will she get them to shut their mouths!?
> 
> Also there's a roasting war between Nath and Adrien, and sooner or later, Ladybug and Nath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing in this chapter. Just so you know.

_MariChat has added Ni **YES**_ _, LadyWifi, PrincelyDamaged, and ArtTomato to the conversation_

[3:21]

MariChat: Hello children! How are you this wonderful night!

ArtTomato: I'm not your fucking child.

MariChat: Then go fuck your real mom, Tomato-face, I bet you already do.

 

LadyWifi: DANG! NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN, TOMATO-HEAD?

PrincelyDamaged: My innocent ears! How did the most innocent people we know end up like this?

 

Ni **YES:** Life man, life. Now...WHY DID YOU DRAG US HERE AT THREE IN THE MORNING!!?

PrincelyDamaged: Yeah! I need my beauty sleep!

LadyWifi: Adrien, you're a model, how bad could you look without sleep?

 [PrincelyDamaged sent a photo]

LadyWifi: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD AND JESUS!

 

Ni **YES:** What!? I wanna see!

 [LadyWifi sent a photo to the chat]

Ni **YES:** HOLY BALLS! MY EYES!

MariChat: I regret my life choices of liking you in the past, #uglymodel2016

ArtTomato: HA!

 

PrincelyDamaged: Don't go talking, one-eyed tomato head!

 

ArtTomato: Go look in a mirror, at least I don't look like medusa in the morning, right Mari?

 

MariChat: Shut up Arthoe.

 

[ArtTomato has changed username to Arthoe]

 

Arthoe: Why must you hurt this delicate artist?

MariChat: Because I'm still mad at you. :(

 

Arthoe: But Adrien is still the ugliest morning person I've seen.

[PrincelyDamaged changed username to PrinceofComebacks]

PrinceofComebacks: I may be ugly in the morning, but I still get all the girls every other hour of the day..

PrinceofComebacks: And I don't need to fuck my mom every other hour of the day as a replacement for a girlfriend!

 

LadyWifi: OOHH, BURN! THIS IS A ROAST! THIS IS A ROAST! I REPEAT, A ROAST! If you make a Yo Mama roast, tho, your out of the chat 4 a week

ArtHoe: But you don't have a girlfriend Adrien, or a mom....

LadyWifi: That's low man..

MariChat: Nath, you suck..

Ni **YES:** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

PrinceofComebacks: imma sic Ladybug on you...

MariChat: Wait what?

PrinceofComebacks: I stole her phone number while she wasn't looking..

MariChat: Again, wait what!?

LadyWifi: Bring her into the chat! NOW!

MariChat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 

[MariChat has removed PrinceofComebacks from the Chat]

 

LadyWifi: MARI WTF

 

[LadyWifi has added PrinceofComebacks to the chat]

 

PrinceofComebacks: MARI WTF

MariChat: My finger slipped. A lot.

PrinceofComebacks: No matter, I'm still calling her!

MariChat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 

[PrinceofComebacks has added LadyBoss to the chat]

 

LadyBoss: I HAVE AWOKEN! WHO HAS INVOKED MY PRESENCE!

PrinceofComebacks: I HAVE!

LadyWifi; *FAINTS*

 

LadyBoss: Who dat?

PrinceofComebacks: Alya.

LadyBoss: Now, why am I here?

PrinceofComebacks: Read the chat that happened before you came here..I need you to kick his ass..

....................................................

LadyBoss: OH MY! TOMATO HOE! GET YOUR PANSY ASS OVER HERE!!

 

Arthoe: WTF OMG

LadyWifi: ROAST BATTLE!!! BETWEEN NATH AND LADYBUG!!!!!

Arthoe: WTF OMG

LadyBoss: Is that all you know how to say? Because you sure had a lot to say to this poor model here! Or is it that you can dish but you just can take!?

Arthoe: Oh really, you're just as overated as I thought you would be! kinda............

 

LadyWifi: BURN THE TOMATO!

PrinceofComebacks: BURN THE TOMATO! BURN HIS PAINTBRUSHES!!!!!!!!!!

Arthoe: Not my paintbrushes they're the only ones who understand me!

LadyWifi: WELL THEY ABOUT TO UNDERSTAND YOU FROM THE BIG DISCOUNT ART SHOP IN THE SKY!!

Arthoe: DISCOUNT!!??!!

 

LadyBoss: I'm out. 

 

[LadyBoss has left the conversation]

 

Arthoe: YOU WOULDN'T KNOW REAL ART FROM THAT TACKY DIGITAL ART YOU FIND ON YOUR DUMB-ASS FLIP PHONE!!

LadyWifi: FLIP PHONE!!??!! DUMB-ASS!!???!!! I'M ABOUT TO GO YANDERE-STYLE ON YOUR WHITE ASS!!

 

MariChat:  **EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!!! AND STOP TEXTING YOU TWO-BIT ROASTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Arthoe: ........................................

LadyWifi: ...............................................

Ni **YES:**...........................................................

PrinceofComebacks: ................................................

 

MariChat: Now, do you know why I called you all here before you started going bat-shit crazy on me here!?

Arthoe: Nope.

MariChat: Well...my little bat-shit children, I stole my dad's car/camper van, and I'm currently driving to your houses and picking you guys up for a field trip!!!

MariChat: I mean road tripp!! So pack your bags!!!

Arthoe: Nope.

PrinceofComebacks: YOU STOLE YOUR DAD'S CAR!!??!

LadyWifi: I have taught you well, young grasshopper..

Ni **YES:** Where are we going?

 

MariChat: Drumroll please...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

MariChat: Caen! We're going to the Halloween festival there on the beach for about................5 days.

Ni **YES:** I'm in.

LadyWifi: HECK YEAH!!

PrinceofComebacks: Whyyyyyy!?!?

Arthoe: Nope.

 

MariChat: Also, you have to come whether you like it or not, because I told/bribed your parents(including mine) that it was actually a field trip to a...whatever, that would improve your education. a lot. So you have no choice! :D I'm at Adrien's house first. OPEN THE DOOR

Arthoe: Damn it.

PrinceofComebacks: Natalie is actually dragging me outside. How did you convince my father?

MariChat: Easy, I just told him 3 three things. 1, I'm not Nino. 2, I'm not your girlfriend, and 3, I know every aspect of his summer collection and I don't work for another company. Like I said, easy.

 

LadyWifi: DAAAAAAUUUMMMMMM.....This camper van is like Jagged Stone's tour bus, just without the garbage. And with....4 bedrooms! Nice.........Guys, you want to get in on this. You  **NEED to.**

PrinceofComebacks: Nice................................................................;)

 MariChat: Nino, you're next, then you Nath.........

 

Arthoe: And just what makes you think I'm coming?

MariChat: because if you don't..............I'll crawl into your room when you're sleeping, throw you in a burlap sack, and forcibly drag you on this camper van........I'll also leave a note for your mom, saying that you own her pussy when you come back... **;)**

_Arthoe has seen this........................_

 

LadyWifi: Is...that him??

PrinceofComebacks: HA! He's running to the van!

Ni **YES:** Keep driving!

LadyWifi: MARI! EYES ON THE ROAD!

Ni **YES:** WE'RE GONNA CRASH-oh. We're safe.

 

PrinceofComebacks: Nath passed out. Who's gonna drag his body into the van?  **NOT IT!**

LadyWifi:  **NOT IT!**

MariChat:  **NOT IT!**

N **YES:** NOT IT!

MariChat: Nino, you're the gravedigger, you didn't use bold italics!

 

[Ni **YES** has changed username to Ni **NO** ]

 

Ni **NO:** My name says it all..........

MariChat: Too bad.

Ni **NO** : MARI! WTF!

 

LadyWifi: HA! YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF THE VAN! Now pick up Nath's lifeless body before people start to stare..

Ni **NO** : The deed is done.....

 

[Arthoe has changed username to KidnappedArtistPLSHELP]

KidnappedArtistPLSHELP: You guys suck.

 

MariChat: Well, with that attitude, Alya might as well push you out of the van while we're driving to another city! You have 5 seconds...5..............4............

KidnappedArtistPLSHELP: FINE!

PrinceofComebacks: Who wants to hear a road song?

 

Ni **NO:** dude.......no...........

LadyWifi: ADRIEN........

MariChat: I will pull over.......

 

PrinceofComebacks: Fine..................I WAS FAKING! 'ON THE ROAD AGAIN.....'

MariChat: 'GOING PLACES THAT WE'VE NEVER BEEN.....'

LadyWifi: 'SEEING THINGS THAT I MAY NEVER SEE AGAIN..'

Ni **NO:** 'AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GET ON THE ROAD AGAIN...'

LadyWifi: 'ON THE ROAD AGAIN.....!'

PrinceofComebacks: LIKE A BAND OF CHAT MATES WE GO DOWN THE HIGHWAY.......!'

 

KidnappedArtistPLSHELP: WTF. REALLY. WTF

 


	6. ROAAD TRIIIPP!! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discusses crap , and everyone really questions Marinette's driving skills. Also, correcting grammatical mistakes are taboo in chat rooms.  
> Also also, Marinette reevaluates her lifelong choice to be interested in Adrien.  
> Also also also, Adrien decides to mess with Marinette for awhile when he finally becomes not dense af.

_MariChat has added Nibeebs, LadyCellphone, PrinceofCinnamonRolls, and Arthoex2 to the conversation_

MariChat: Are we there yet?

LadyCellphone: I don't know, your the driver!

Arthoex2:  ***you're***

 

LadyCellphone: Nath, shut the eff up.

 

MariChat: He is grammatically correct, you know.

 

LadyCellphone: Mari! You're supposed to be on my side!

MariChat: But..people who correct text misspellings are usually assholes and pretentus.

Arthoex2: Mari whose side are you on!?

 

Arthoex2: also,  ***pretentious assholes***

 

MariChat: Fuck you Nat.

 

PrinceofCinnamonRolls: All of you guys are too dirty for my precious model ears.

Nibeebs: Its model  **eyes,** smart one.

PrinceofCinnamonRolls: My best friend has even turned on me! What is this worl-MARI WTF

 

LadyCellphone: Language!

LadyCellphone: Also, MARI WTF

 

MariChat: Sorry! It was an accident!

Nibeebs: An accident that almost made us run over someone on the sidewalk!

PrinceofCinnamonRolls: This is why you don't text and drive kids!

 

[PrinceofCinnamonRolls has changed username to Smart1]

Smart1: tHANKS FOR THE iNSPIRATION nINO

Nibeebs: I don't know why, but I feel like I should be offended at that. 

Nibeebs: Also, #AdrienVoiceofReason2k17

 

Arthoex2: Yay!  _Traffic..._

Smart1: Don't be such a downer! At least the traffic gives us time to chat and sing road songs!

 

Arthoex2: You sing another parody of 'do you wanna build a snowman' or 'call me maybe' and I'm going to rip your hair out.

Smart1: Hey...

Smart1:  _hello darkness my old friend..._

Arthoex2: Adrien...

Smart1:  _I've come to talk with you again..._

Arthoex2: Adrien I swear to god...

Smart1:  _Because a vision softy creepin-_ OW!!!!!

Arthoex2: I told you.

 

LadyCellphone: He only plucked out a single hair, Adrien! How does it hurt that much?

MariChat: On a scale on one to ten, how much?

Smart1: well I'd have to say te-A BAJILLION BILLION MILLION YOU ASSHOLES

 

Nibeebs: Well, damn Adrien! I didn't know you had it in you!

MariChat: Nooo! My poor cinnamon roll has been tainted! No innocence left!

MariChat: I am no longer interested.

 

Smart1: WAIT WHAT!?!?

Smart1:  _How could this happen to meee..._

Smart1:  _I've made my mistakes...._

Smart1:  _Got nowhere to ru-_ OUCH!!!!!

Smart1:   EFF YOU NATH YOU EFFING BITCH-ASS TOMATO!!

 

Arthoex2: Back to you man. Back to you.

 

LadyCellphone: Hey Mari I need to talk to you, got a minute?

MariChat: Yea sure.

>>> _Private message; **LadyCellphone/ MariChat**_

 

LadyCellphone: Were you serious about not being interested in Adrien anymore?

 

MariChat: Absolutely not. I will love that boy till the day I die.

 

MariChat: Just messing with him until he catches on.

LadyCellphone: That boy can be so dense sometimes.

LadyCellphone: Why don't you tell him?

 

MariChat: ....

MariChat: sooner or later.

MariChat: i won't put it off for long.

 

LadyCellphone: Girl, you better not.

>>> _Private message; END_

 

Smart1: Wait did Marinette say she wasn't interested anymore?

Nibeebs: Yea...?

Smart1: That means she did like me before!

Nibeebs: Finally you catch on!

Smart1: What?

Nibeebs: Nothing.

 

Nibeebs: She was probably just messing with you anyways.

 

Smart1: Hey! I am the master of messing with people!

Smart1: If she wants to start a messing with war, I will win it!

 

Arthoex2: That didn't make any sense. 

Smart1: Oh hey Nath.

Smart1: Forgot you existed for a second there.

Arthoex2: Well fuck you too Adrien.  **;-;**

Arthoex2: I'll just spill your plan to Marinette then.

Smart1: NO.

Smart1: I'll do anything.

Arthoex2: Jump out of this car then.

Smart1: Anything but that.

Arthoex2: Hmmm...

Arthoex2: I'll decide later.

 

LadyCellphone: WHUSUP BITCHES

MariChat: We're back...

 

Smart1: Marinette, take me back! 

Smart1: Pwease? <3

 

MariChat: wtf.

MariChat: No, you have no innocence left.

 

MariChat: I need a cinnamon roll with innocence to make my life complete.

 

Smart1: I still have some innocence left you can take... _*wink wink*_

MariChat: WHAT!?

LadyCellphone: MY SHIP IS SAILING!!! OTP OMG

Nibeebs: #SmoothAF

Arthoex2: What has this chatroom become?

Arthoex2: And how come Marinette can drive so well while typing?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
> whenever I imagine these nerds actually saying this stuff in the show, I laugh so hard at this!!


	7. ROOAD TRIIPIN' the threequel! "The incident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened that night..?

_Marichu~ added Nibeebles, TheArtWhore™, GimmeWifi, and LegallyBlonde™ to 'In My Safe Space'_

 

 **Marichu~:** Guys...?

 **GimmeWifi:**.....

 **Nibeebles:**......

 **LegallyBlonde™:**.....

 **TheArtWhore™:**......

 

 **Marichu~:** Come on guys! Halloween wasn't  _that_ bad!

 **GimmeWifi:** so the  _car_ wasn't bad? the birthday party wasn't bad?

 **Nibeebles:** what about the stage dive? the chicks? the riot?

 **TheArtWhore™:** The breaking and entering? The drag queens? The dudes? The bar fight?

 **TheArtWhore™:** Adrien's been scarred for life Mari! 

 **TheArtWhore™:** Last time I saw him, he was like..

 **TheArtWhore™:** Astral projecting or something!

 **TheArtWhore™:** He speaks in emojis or song lyrics whenever he texts

 

 **LegallyBlonde™:** y

 **LegallyBlonde™:** you put me in a dress

 **LegallyBlonde™:** i flirted with dudes

 **GimmeWifi:** he speaks!

 **Marichu~:** I said I was sorry!

 **Nibeebles:** you texted you were sorry

 **Nibeebles:** and sent camembert

 **Marichu~:** It somewhat counts! 

 **Nibeebles:** i don't think it does

 

 **Marichu~:** Come on....adrikins?

**LegallyBlonde™: _how could this happen to me~_**

**LegallyBlonde™: I made my mistakes~**

**Marichu~: ???**

**TheArtWhore™:** He says he died a little bit inside that night, and how could you let this happen to him

 **Marichu~:** oh so now you're his translator?

 **TheArtWhore™:** Oh look who's talking ms RuPaul

**Marichu~: *LE GASP***

**Marichu~: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SPEAK ABOUT THAT**

****TheArtWhore™:**** yeah, back when I still had a crush on you

 ** **TheArtWhore™:**** but things change

 ** **TheArtWhore™:**** don't they Marinette

 **Nibeebles:** "Top 10 Anime Betrayals" 

 **GimmeWifi:** eyyyy ahahahaahahahahahah

**LegallyBlonde™:** _'Damn it feels good to be a gangsta'_

**Marichat~:**  I will make you speak to me!

**Marichat~: SO NO ONE TOLD YOU LIFE WAS GONNA BE THIS WAAAAYYY *clap*clap*clap*clap*clap***

**LegallyBlonde™: YOUR JOB'S A JOKE, YOU'RE BROKE, YOUR LIFE LIFE'S DOA....!!!!**

**Marichat~:** HA! GOT YA!

**LegallyBlonde™: IT'S LIKE YOUR ALWAYS STUCK IN SECOND GEAR, AND IF IT HASN'T BEEN YOUR DAY, YOUR WEEK, YOUR MONTH, OR EVEN YOUR YEAR....BUT!**

**LegallyBlonde™: ITS LIKE YOU'RE ALWAYS STUCK IN SECOND GEAR....!!!!**

**Nibeebles:** SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP

 **GimmeWifi:** Mari, this is your problem now

 

_GimmeWifi , Nibeebles, and TheArtWhore™ have left 'In my Safe Space'_

 

 **Marichu~:** hey Adrien?

 **LegallyBlonde™:** yes?

**Marichu~: YOUR WAIFU IS TRASH**

 

_Marichu~ has left 'In my Safe Space'_

 

 

 **LegallyBlonde™:** Wait which waifu

**LegallyBlonde™: MARINETTE**

**LegallyBlonde™: MARINETTE WHICH WAIFU!?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally fixed it!


End file.
